


A regular school day

by TimWaynetheLoser



Series: The Will of Fire [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: Here's a brief little story about the kids going to their first day to the academy. And what they want to do in the future.





	A regular school day

The morning in the Uzumaki-Uchiha household offered the sounds of feet slapping against the ground. The sizzling and popping of the heated skillet as the slices of meat hits it fills the air with a savory smell. The household that held 9 people soon all gathered around the large wooden table. As the kids talked among themselves, Naruto pulling out a newspaper to read as Sasuke brought the plates to the hungry group. As the the last of the plates were put on the table Sasuke gathered Hina in his arms as he began to fed her. 

“Well guys are you ready to go to the academy today?” A very excited Naruto asked his oldest kids. Aoi with a smile nodded her head as she ate her bacon and eggs. Her red hair was put into a low ponytail with her bangs hanging on both sides on her face. She wore a light pink shirt with a pair dark blue shorts and black shoes. She carried a pouch that hangs on the left side of her hip, it carried a few kunai in it she got from Itachi.

Niko gave a noise of agreement at her sister statement and continued to eat. Her black spiky hair in a sideways ponytail with her bangs hanging in her face. Wearing a crop top jacket over a baby blue tank top her black baggy pants gave her an air of comfortable and relaxed when she wore her clothes. 

“I can't wait to start! I heard that there's suppose to be some really good people in my class, I'll finally have someone to compete with” Aoi smirked and leaned back into her chair till the front two legs came off the ground. Her siblings giggled as they continued to eat their food.

“I'm so ready to start going to school Daddy! I can start learning how to control my chakra and learn about the weapons Auntie Tenten going to show us” a bright eyed Menma said as he pulled at his collar. The only boy of the brood wore a red shirt with a large baggy blue jacket that reached to his hips, with a pair of dark blue shoes. He got up and gathered all the plates from the table and went to the kitchen to put them in the sink.

“That's my boy! You guys are going to do great how about Akari you? How you feeling about school?” Naruto asked the black haired girl. She wore a fishnet shirt under a dark red sleeveless kimono with a black obi over its center. And a pair of black shorts with dark brown shoes. Her black hair fell into the back of her it was styled similar to the haircut sasuke had as a teen.

“Ready as I'll ever be!! Come on guys we need to get going we have to meet up with the others soon” Akari exclaimed as she ran toward to the door grabbing her bookbag. Niko launching out her seat as well to ran up the stairs to get her forgotten bookbag. Aoi and Niko both gave their parents a kiss and a hug to their younger siblings. Akari and Menma followed suit and ran out the door to the cool morning air. As they left the Uzumaki-Uchiha compound the ran towards the city. They wanted to meet up with their cousins and friends before school starts.

 

“Hey Akari what time is it?” Aoi asked as she dodged a older lady and yelled a “Sorry!” Behind her.

“Wow guys let's chill out a bit would ya?” Niko suggested to the other three. 

“Its like 7:35 so school doesn't start 8:00 so we got time till we get there” she replied to her. They passed by the ramen stand as they saw their group of friends not to far from the ramen stand. Haru was the first to greet them his sharp teeth in a smile. His light red hair would stand out among the sea of dark hair colors. Wearing a plain white shirt and brown shorts, one of his hands in his pockets while the other held his bookbag. 

“Hey looks who it is!! I thought we have to send a search party soon” he said in a sarcastic tone. Aoi ran up to him and gave a playful smack on the back of his head as he gave a laugh. Niko giving him the finger as she leaned on the wall of ramen place. 

“Hey Sarada Hi Oya” Menma said with a wave to the two girls. Sarada in her black long sleeve qipao with light purple shorts with knee length black thigh stockings. The Uchiha symbol on the back of her qipao. Her hair short black hair had a bang that swiped across her forehead and tucked behind her ear. Pushing up her red rimmed glasses she smiled at her cousins and walked over to them. 

Oya was not to far behind her with a relaxed smile on her face. Her dark brown skin went well with the warm colors she wore. Her burnt orange shirt was a short sleeve that stopped a third down the way of her arm the rest of covered with black arm warmers. She wore brown shorts with bandages wrapped around her tights to her knee. The pouch she carried laid on the lower part of back with a black shoes finishing her look. Her black hair shined with the bantu knots that were in her hair. 

“Hey guys never thought you be late to meet up with us” Oya said to the three siblings. They all had a embarrassed looks on their faces at least. 

“Will we still have 20 minutes we can still do whatever” Menma explained to them. They all looked at each other and nodded as they started to walk towards the academy. They started to mix in with the others that started to fill the narrow pathway. They followed Aoi to her class to see her off. She looked at her younger siblings and pulled them into a hug by the necks and gave her kisses all over her faces. The two laughed and playfully pushed her off of them with a wave as they went to their class. She turned to Niko and gave her a fist bump with a bright smile. 

“Ok brats see you guys later, don't get to crazy in class alright?” She gave a wave to the group as they shouted their goodbyes to the older girl. 

 

As they entered the classroom the set up of it's layout made Akari falter a bit. She gave a thoughtful look as she looked over where to seat. Oya and Sarada walked up to the top row of the class and sat down. Haru followed them and sat on the left side of Oya while Sarada sat on the right side. Akari walked to the row under them with Menma coming on the side of her. As the class slowly started to fill up some more of their friends started to enter the class. Chocho, Shikadai, Inojin, Makoto, Yuno and Metal all making an entrance to the class. 

“Hello!!” Makoto yelled as he ran towards his friends. The pink haired boy wore a long sleeved white that had identical black stripes going from the shoulder down to the cuffs of his shirt. His pants a dark gray with his black shoes the colors made his pale purple eyes pop out a lot more with all those colors. Chocho gave a light push to him to keep moving so they could find their seats before their teacher gets here. Inojin and Shikadai talked among themselves as Metal was fidgeting with his thumbs, he seemed nervous.

Yuno puts hand on the green clad boy with a worried look on her face. Her purple eyes seemed to soften as Metal gave a smile to his sister. Her brown hair was in a single bun with her pink high collar blouse shirt. The pink wrapped skirt reaching her knees with her silver earrings. Metal seemed to calm down a bit from her silent support. As the last of the classroom filled the door opened sending a air of tension as the students quieted down. Walking into the class was none other then Tenten herself, a gasp of approval came out of the kids.

“Well it seems that everyone approves of me. That's good to know that you guys like me” the brown haired woman laughed. She walked over to the desk that sat in the front of the classroom. She pulled three mini scrolls from the pouch behind her. As she went over a basic of what they would be doing for the time being Menma tapped Yuno on her shoulder. She looked over at him as her mother talked to the class.

“What is it?” She whispered in a low volume to not draw attention to the two of them. 

“Did you know Auntie TenTen was going to be our teacher?” He asked curiously. Yuno rolled her eyes and replied.

“No I didn't know! I would have told you guys if I did and you know that” she whispered in a annoyed tone. The black haired boy gave a pout as he sat back down into his chair. His sister gave a poke to his cheek as Tenten went on to explain their year's goals.

 

“Well what a day” Akari said in a tired voice. The others agreed as their teacher overwhelmed them with all her information on the weaponry of the ninja world. It would be a funny sight of a group of 12 year olds trying to keep up with the older woman's excited note. Oya and Shikadai seemed to be the only ones who seemed the most calm out of all of the people in their class.

“God what a drag” Shikadai uttered. They looked over the paper homework for the day. Oya did the same and gave a noise of approval.

Niko gave a snicker to the younger ones of the group. Aoi gave a tired sigh as well before looking at the 12 years old. 

“If you think that's crazy wait till after you have your Chunin exams you'll wish you went back to these classes” she said. 

“Yeah guys lighten up a bit jeez. Hey Akari and Menma me and Aoi are going home early you better be there on time for dinner I don't want to starve because you two don't do as your told” giving each of the two of them a pinch on the cheek she and Aoi walked in the opposite direction of the younger group of kids. The kids went on walking into the city with no place to go in mind, that was til Sarada had spoke up. 

“Well at least today's homework isn't too much of a hassle. Anyone want to do it together?” She asked. The group agreed to work together and headed to the burger joint not to far from the academy. They looked for a table to fit the large group. When they found a spot they ordered a large order of fries and burgers.

“Ok guys let's get this started” Oya said.

“Yeah let's I don't want to get yelled at by mom for this. That would such a huge drag” Shikadai said in somewhat irritated tone.

“Well it's not like these questions are hard guys. I mean who was the first Hokage? That's easy and it’s multiple choice too,that makes it easier” Sarada exclaimed. 

“Oh i know! Uh Hashirama Senju right” Akari said. Sarada nodded and circled the answer.

“Good you were listening from what you were doing in class I would have thought you didn't knew care to know” Oya said. Akari giving a pout identically to her twin brother to the dark skinned girl. Oya laughed at the girl's face.

“I’m kidding don't take it to heart Akari” she giggled. 

“Well if I want to be the next host of the Nine Tails I need to know the basic to understand the more complex stuff were going to be learning later on” Akari replied to her. 

Chocho raised an eyebrow at that. Actually that was the reactions and looks of all of the kids at the table. Akari who started to eat the food as it who served looked up at her friends and brother with a questioning look on her face.

“My friend what makes you have such a difficult yet brave goal” Metal inquired from her. 

“Well grandma has had the Nine Tails in her for a long time and well she's getting older so there's no doubt she thinking about it. So I want to learn about chakra control and ask her about the demon seal when she sees that I can do and handle it” she said with confidence. 

“Well I hope nothing but the best for you Miss Akari” exclaimed Metal. 

“Thanks guys” she gave a bashful smile as she blushed. Chocho nudged her with a smile as they talked about the rest of the homework. The group decided for each person of the group to read a question while the others answers it.

“Ok next question what is the name of the leader from Suna?” Oya read off.

“Kazekage” Yuno replied to her. 

“The title of a high level ninja?” Asked Shikadai.

“A jounin” Inojin said.

“Ok who are the only two medical ninjas that can engage in combat in battle” asked Chocho.

“Lady Tsunade and Lady Sakura” Shikadai chimed in.

“But why is that?” Chocho threw back as if it would trip up the Nara clan heir. They rolled their eyes at the girl.

“Because they know the 100 Healings Mark” they replied casually. 

“Well we're done so let's- wait what time is it” asked Yuno. Sarada looked at the clock on the restaurant wall. She stood up so fast that her chair fell back drawing some attention to the group of kids. She seemed to be nervous at the mention of the time.

“Guys it's 7!! Crap I didn't time would slip from me like that. I need to get home see you guys later” she rushed to push her papers back in her bag. Menma and Akari gave a twin facial expressions of fear at the thought. Haru gave a grimace as he gathered his stuff and rushing out the door. The reminder of the group did the same as they ran out the eating establishment. 

 

 

“Any reason you guys are home so late” Sasuke said in a furious tone. The twins with hands behind their backs seemed to not want to look him in the face. The rest of the family were already seat at the dinner table waiting for the two to come home before eating.

“I told you guys to be on time but do you listen nooo” Niko said in a irritated voice. Aoi gave a light laugh at her sister before going back to playing Junko was laughed at her older sister. 

“Come on guys just explain why your late. We won't be mad” Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to the front door with a arm around his husband waist. Huffing Sasuke gave a side look to the blonde and then looked back at his children. Shuffling Hina in his arms as she gave a little whine he hardened his glare more at the two. But before he could say anything a red head opened the door with a loud shout of happiness.

“Well then how are my favorite people tonight?” Said a vibrant Kushina as she walked up behind Menma and Akari with a hug and a kiss on each cheek. A bit taken back at first the two returned it with fill enthusiasm to their grandma.

“She would choose to show up now” Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Naruto gave a laugh as he and the other kids came over to greet their grandmother. Sasuke not to far behind the others to greet his mother in law.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so when it comes to the outfits I was influenced by the outfits of a lot of people from Naruto series as a whole. I didnt go into details of Inojin, Chocho and Shikadai outfits because there the same as in the show. 
> 
> Oya Tomoe is a Oc of mine who yes is a black girl. And as a black woman myself I do always have black girls in my stories. 
> 
> I like the idea of Tenten having more to do then just sitti g around doing nothing. Metal and Yuno are close since they were raised along side each other since they were little. 
> 
> I do want to push the academics of the school more too which will have both things to do with being a ninja and then just regular math and stuff like that. 
> 
> And if you want to leave a comment i would like that thanks and have a nice day.


End file.
